


Some Friendships Last Lifetimes

by mushiwiththegoodtea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiwiththegoodtea/pseuds/mushiwiththegoodtea
Summary: Just a wholesome one shot of a headcanon that wouldn't leave me alone.Korra and Asami go on a quiet retreat to an Air temple and Korra wants to experiment with guided meditations.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Some Friendships Last Lifetimes

Initially it took about a week of pleading to drag Asami away from her work and go with her girlfriend on a trip to the Eastern Air Temple. Now that they were here, she had to admit the peace and quiet was nice. And despite Korra’s groaning when she had pulled her work sketchbooks from her suitcase, she was getting even more done here than she had in her office for weeks. She even pulled a table out onto a balcony and did her work with sweeping views of the mountains below her.

Korra was gone most of the day, exploring something in the temple. Asami filled almost a dozen pages with early drafts for a kind of mechanical chair that could carry a person up a mountain. (Varrick was very into the idea of “skiing” but it seemed impractical for anyone who couldn’t bend snow. She was sure she could figure something out.) 

Korra returned at almost dusk, and upon seeing Asami still hunched over her desk, leaned over the papers until Asami was forced to look up.

“Yes?”

Korra responded with a pouty face. Asami laughed.

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m done for the day,” she chuckled, closing her books. “See? Done. Promise.”

Korra leaned in to peck her cheek and grinned.

“Cool, because I’ve got something I wanna do.”

She led Asami down the winding stairs of the temple to a room Asami hadn’t seen yet. It was a small shrine with a dusty shelf of scrolls, some of which were laid out where Korra must have been reading them.

“I know spiritual stuff isn’t necessarily your ballpark,” Korra said cautiously, “Buuuuut… I was kinda hoping you would be my guinea pig mouse for something cool I discovered.”

Asami tilted her head.

“I’m  _ okay  _ with spirits, I just don’t see why I’d be the most practical person to experiment spirity stuff on. What are you trying to do, exactly?”

“So, I think it’s possible for other people to meet their past lives. But I need someone other than me to try this because, well, obviously I’m already able to. If it doesn’t work that’s totally okay, I just think it would be a good control study to see if  _ you  _ can do it.”

“Well that sounds interesting, so… sure? I’m in. What do I… do?”

Korra sat cross legged on the floor in front of the shrine.

“Sit facing me,” she instructed, “And shut your eyes. I'll handle most of this.”

Asami did as she was told. She didn’t expect much, but what was the worst that could happen? Korra led her through some simple breathing, and then Asami could hear her shuffling the scrolls to check her notes.

“Okay, just breath and listen to my instructions. Visualize a doorway. This is like going to the spirit world, but it’s just within you. Get a nice clear image of your door.”

Asami imagined a door. She noticed her image was more like a detailed sketch of a door, and she hoped that would work. She felt Korra take her hands, and there was a warm buzz of energy in them that even Asami could feel.

“When you feel ready, open the door and walk through it. Visualize some kind of place where you and your most recent past life can meet.”

Asami opened the door with a hand that wasn’t real. The space beyond it was white, and then filled in with colors like a watercolor brush was moving through the non-space. It was a boat, swaying gently in cartoonish, curling waves. A wobbly yellow circle bloomed above her, casting off sunlight that warmed the boat’s wooden planks. It was a nice boat, she mused, something she would dream up in a drawing if she didn’t have to worry about the practicality of it sailing.

There was a figure at the helm, its back turned, idly turning the boat’s wheel. Asami took a step forward. She could no longer hear Korra or feel her hands. It was just her and the figure.

“Hello?” She asked. She wasn’t sure if it was out loud, but she heard it.

The person who turned to face her was a man in decadent Water Tribe robes. He was tall and muscular, with hair pulled into a ponytail and decorated with beads. He looked her up and down and grinned.

“You know I was always curious how I’d look as a girl,” the man said with a laugh.

Asami stared in wonder. She knew this man. She knew the statue of him that stood in Republic City just a few blocks from her office.

“You’re Sokka,” she said. He gave her a bright wink. She walked closer, until she could reach out and poke his arm. He seemed solid, which was fascinating. He chuckled again as their skin touched.

“I see you don’t know much about this spiritual nonsense either, huh?” He asked.

“No not really. But, you know, anything for research,” she replied. 

Sokka nodded sagely. “I understand completely. And let me guess, the Avatar talked you into it?”

“Yep,” Asami shrugged. “And she’s my girlfriend, so-”

“Wooaaah the new Avatar is your girlfriend?!” Sokka exclaimed. “Heh, that’s weird to think about. I never saw Aang that way. But… you know what? In another lifetime? Yeah, sure. Yeah I get it.”

It went unspoken, but Asami knew with simple, natural clarity that Sokka loved Aang. In his life, he loved the Avatar like a brother. In hers, she loved her romantically, but she didn’t feel like it would be true to call that “more.”

“I’m a big fan,” Asami told him. “I’m familiar with a lot of your inventions, and I grew up in Republic City. This is… this is just crazy.”

Sokka gave a shrug, trying to look nonchalant, but he was still grinning.

“I think your job is going to be to show me up then. What do you do?”

“I’m an inventor too! And I run a company that makes machinery and vehicles and all sorts of things.”

“Oh well, then damn, you’re already killing it.” He took her by the shoulders. “I’m proud of you.”

Asami beamed.

“I think I need to go back, all this meditating is… kinda tiring me out already,” Asami said sheepishly. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Okay okay if you must,” Sokka sighed, but pulled her in without hesitation. The hug felt warm and solid. Then he gave her another wink and a salute, and faded like he had been brushed over with an eraser. The colors of the boat and sea blended and ran together, and Asami stepped backwards. 

“Asami?” Korra’s voice asked.

Asami opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times for Korra to come into focus again and she realized she was crying.

“Hey,” she said, oddly hoarse.

“Everything okay?” Korra asked in concern.

“Yes, yes I’m great actually. Sorry, I-” Asami wiped her face hurriedly. “I’m not sure what the crying is from. Uh. Worked fine.”

“Oh, good! I’m really really curious- okay, you don’t  _ have  _ to share if you don’t want to. But, what were they like? What was their name?”

“It was Sokka.”

“Wh- huh?  _ Sokka  _ Sokka?”

“Yeah. He’s pretty cool. He thought it was funny we’re dating but I think he approves.” Asami leaned forward to kiss Korra’s forehead. “Korra?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
